Aibou
by YaoiChick1000
Summary: yamis tired of yugi running off with his friends so makes himstay, does Yugi mind? and how Did yami get his own body? read to find out. YYXY/AXY not anzu I HATE HER
1. Chapter 1

**Here you guys go the first chapter and it is loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg**

**anyway **

**ENJOY THE STORY**

Yami sat on the end of the bed he and **his** Yugi shared. It had happened a few months ago when Yami first asked Yugi to be **his** boyfriend, the night before the ceremonial duel, and Yugi had said yes. Yami couldn't be happier, except for the fact that his love was going to meet with their 'friends', more his friends then Yami anyway. He wished for them to leave them alone for more then an hour today but it was not to be. Yami grumbled, watching Yugi get ready. He had taken Yugi once already, making his mouth water. Yami now looked over to Yugi, annoyed at the fact he was going out, as Yami refused to go.

"Aibouuuuuuuuu"

"Yami I said id go and I will" Yugi said, trying to sound in charge.

"But I want you to stay here with 'me'" Yami retorted, seductively.

"B-but I cant. I promised Yami. And I will not break my promise."

"Fine" Yami continued grumbling.

Suddenly Yami had an idea. Yugis grandfather was on a dig and wouldn't be back for another year, as they had continuos problems with the recovery, and as such Yami and Yugi would be alone....together....for a year. Yami smirked and looked over to his lover. He stood, and while Yugi was busying himself looking for a suitable top to present himself in. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back, locking his arms in place with his own. Yugi looked up to him and smiled before trying to thrash himself out from Yamis iron grip.

"Yami let go" He said jokingly.

"Why aibou?" Yami asked, mock innocently.

"Yami"

"Here. I have something for you" Yami said, producing a golden neck belt from his pocket, which he had conjured up from the shadow realm.

Yugi gasped and quickly put it on, as Yami released him.

"Wow Yami. Its beautiful, I love it."

"Good" Yami said proudly.

"Now can I get ready?"

"Of course aibou" '_you wont be leaving but still, dressing up would be a good idea. I will never share you with anyone else, you belong to me and me alone. The world does not deserve to be in your presence and now we'll have more __**special time **__together' _Yami practically purred.

Yugi was finally ready (hes wearing what he wore when he fought Duke Devlin) and ran down the stairs, being accompanied by Yami. He waved goodbye as he grabbed his coat and made to open the door. Once he touched it, said door vanished. Confused, Yugi released the door and it reappeared. He turned around to find a smirking Yami, looking at him mischievously.

"Yami?"

"Yes hikari?"

"What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean hikari?"

"What did you do to the door"

"Huh?"

"Yami. What. Did. You. Do . To . The. Door????" Yugi asked, trying to sound autoritive.

"I. Did. Nothing. To. The. Door. Aibou" Yami answered, more authoritive then Yugi had.

"Fine, but then why can I not pass through it Yami?"

"Because it is not your fate to leave"

"What are you talking about? Your not going to keep me in here.....are you?"

"Yes" Yami replied, as if it were normal.

"What?" Yugi asked, astonished.

"Yes I shall keep you here"

"Why?"

"Because my tenshi, the world is a very unkind place where people are cruel to the ones who don't deserve it. Your beauty and kindness is wasted on the idiotic mortals of this earth"

"Wait, are you saying your going to keep me locked up in here because I've been bullied?"

"Yes, and if I were there in your place like I wanted to be, then those foolish mortals would've been sent to the shadow realm, never to bother you again"

"I don't want people sent to the shadow realm unless they are evil"

"And are you saying that people who pick on defenseless tenshis are not evil?"

"How many times must I tell you Yami, I am not a tenshi"

"You are in my eyes, aibou"

Yugi sighed, "will you let me go?"

"Never! You are my tenshi and my tenshi alone, no other has the right to even look upon your angelic face Yugi, to be in your presence. You should be worshiped, and I intend to do just that"

Yugi had reached a new record for how red his face could get, blushing like mad.

"Im not a tenshi and I don't want to be worshiped"

"But you should"

"You're the ancient pharaoh here not me"

"I am no longer a pharaoh and you know that very well"

"Yes but you were one so if anyones going to be worshiped its gonna be you not me....." Yugi paused, thinking about what he was saying as Yami smirked.

"You believe that I should be worshiped when I already was for 18 years? I think its your turn hikari"

"I-I um uh what I mean is..." Yugi stuttered.

"You what? Don't think you deserve to be worshiped, or are you simply afraid of being worshiped by another?"

"No!" Yugi stood to his full height, which wasn't that tall, defiantly.

"No what hikari? No to you don't think you deserve it or no you aren't afraid" Yamis smirk widened into that, I've won smirk, and Yugi hung his head.

"Both I guess"

"I see, well you shouldn't be afraid and worry not because you do deserve it"

"No.....I don't Yami"

"Yes you do Yugi, and right now your tired"

"No im not" Yugi glared at Yami, or tried to at least. To Yami Yugi was pouting which made him look all the cuter.

Suddenly Yugi yawned and Yami smiled.

"I told you"

"Im not tired" Yugi said with another yawn.

"Yes you are, now goto bed."

"Fine but when I get up we're talking about this"

"Very well aibou"

Yugi made his way up the stairs into his room and lay on the bed he shared with Yami. It had been a few months since the ceremonial duel. The night before Yami had come to speak with him

FLASHBACK

_Yugi built up his deck and laid it aside. He didn't want Yami to leave. He loved him not that he would say anything especially now. Yami was his best friend and secret crush, he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had, even if Yami was leaving forever._

_Yami appeared_ _in front of Yugi, his best friend and crush, although he was leaving he couldn't risk their friendship for his feelings. Ever since Yugi had completed the puzzle, Yami had fallen in love. From the first moment they laid eyes on each other Yami knew that this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

"_Done with your deck Yugi?"_

"_Yes" Yugi said, sadly._

"_Yugi...I have to tell you something" Yami spoke __**its now or never **__he thought looking at Yugis angelic features._

"_Sure, what is it Yami?"_

"_I love you" __**there I said it and now hes going to be disgusted with me and walk away, wishing me luck tomorrow **__Yami sighed_

"_What?" Yugi asked, he couldn't believe his ears, they must have misunderstood or something._

"_I love you Yugi, ever since we first met, I tried to keep it from you but now that were going to complete our fate, I wanted you to know my true feelings."_

"_I-I cant believe this" Yugi said shocked_

_Yami winced, he knew it. He knew this would happen but he just had to say it_

"_I love you to Yami" Yugi blurted out_

"_What?" Yami asked_

"_I love you to"_

_Yami smiled and looked at Yugi seriously,_

"_You do know what has to be done now right?"_

"_Um no?" Yugi answered, confused._

_Yami chuckled and leaned in, taking his lights first kiss away from him. Once he broke said kiss, he looked into Yugis amethyst eyes that glowed with innocence._

"_You have to lose tomorrow"_

"_What? But that means that you wont be able to get your memories back Yami"_

"_I know. But I would rather stay here, with you."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts Yugi, promise me. Promise me that you'll lose tomorrow"_

"_I promise Yami" Yugi told, defeated._

"_Good now" Yami tilted Yugis head up and kissed him again, using his tongue to ask for entrance to Yugis cavern, which was granted when Yugi gasped._

_NEXT DAY CEREMONIAL DUEL_

_Yugi:400 life points._

_Yami:1300 life points._

"_I play the Dark Magician, attack mode." Yami called, the creature appearing before him._

"_I place a monster in defense on the field and end my turn"_

_Yami drew and smirked,_

"_You've played well Yugi, but it is time to end this duel"_

_Yami laid down the card he drew,_

"_I play, Stop Defense, revealing your faced down card and moving it to attack mode"_

_Yugis card was revealed to be,_

"_No, my Black Rose Dragon" Yugi gasped._

"_Your dragon id defeated and I am the winner Yugi, Dark Magician, destroy his dragon, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The Dark Magician attacked and destroyed the dragon, leaving Yugi with no life points left. He looked up to see Yami smile and wink at him, as he walked over to him, kneeling in front of him._

"_You dueled well Yugi"_

"_But it wasn't enough, I couldn't help you Yami, im sorry"_

"_Its ok Yugi. You tried and that was something I know only a true friend would do."_

"_But.."_

"_Shhh Yugi, its ok, im here with you, forever"_

_Yugi sobbed, as he was brought into a hug by Yami. Above them a golden dragon appeared. Yami stood, releasing Yugi, and bowed before the god._

"_Ra"_

"_Pharaoh"_

"_I am no longer a pharaoh, as you can tell"_

"_This is true"_

"_My lord, excuse my rudeness, but why have you come"_

"_Atem.."_

"_Yami, please"_

"_Yami then, you fought to get here and when you did, you gave up paradise, I wonder why this is"_

"_I am in paradise my lord" Yami rose, looking Ra in the eye._

"_I see, very well then, former pharaoh, former Atem, Yami, I shall give you a gift the gift of a body of your own, don't not worry as you shall be able to travel into the puzzle whenever you wish, also you shall gain full access and memory of your true power. All of your memories shall return to you, and your companions will join you in the afterlife when the time comes"_

"_Thank you Ra, we are grateful for your generous gifts"_

"_Good luck pharaoh, as you have your own body and memories, so shall Marik, and Bakura." Ra finished, glowing before lights shot out from him, hitting Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. They looked to each other, looking back to Ra, only to find him vanished. Yami looked to Yugi, finding him smiling at him._

"_Im glad you got your memories back Yami"_

"_Yes as am I Yugi, more so that I can stay and have my own body"_

"_You know what this means right?"_

"_No. What does it mean Yugi?" Yami practically purred._

"_Your going to have to goto school."_

"_WHAT???!!!!!!!!!"_

"_School. You"_

"_Hmmmmmmm how about NO"_

"_How about YES"_

"_No"_

"_Gramps is going to make you Yami"_

"_..." Yami thought about what he could do. Then a thought came to mind. Yami smirked at Yugi, who shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Aibou, im sure you can convince him not to make me goto school"_

"_I could but I wont" Yugi stood proudly, feeling like he won against the puzzle spirit for once._

"_You know Yugi, I do have a solid body now"_

"_Yes I know"_

"_Well then I can do this now" Yami lunged at Yugi, trapping his arms above him in one hand and sitting on his hips. With the other hand Yami, roamed Yugis body, barely touching the skin, making Yugi wiggle and squirm, laughing his guts out._

"_Will you convince him for me Aibou??"_

"_Ne..ver.." Yugi panted out._

"_Very well let the torture continue"_

_Yugi had finally given in after the tenth round of torture. Once they got back, Yugis gramps was very surprised about Yami being with them, until Yugi told him everything, even how Yami had asked for them to go out together, which gramps was happy about. He said that hed seen it in them and was waiting for it to happen. Finally, after Yamis help, Yugi was able to convince his gramps to allow Yami to work in the shop while Yugi was at school. Yami accepted the terms and it had gone on from there._

_END FLASHBACK_

YAMIS POV

I was shocked out of my thoughts as I heard the doorbell ring. Grumbling, I made my way over to said door and opened it, revealing Yugis nosey friends.

"Hey Yug" Jou said to me, to which I put a fake smile on.

"Its Yami, Jou"

"Oh sorry Yami, I cant tell da difference bitwhen you two"

"So whats up Jou?"

"Oh ya, Yug was sapposta meet us at da arcade an hour ago and he hasnt shown up"

"Hes in bed, he doesn't feel well"

"Oh"

"I apologize. It was my duty to tell you and I forgot, as I've been trying to get him to goto sleep for the past 15 minutes."

"Oh data ok Yami, don't warry bout it, tell Yugi we saidta get betta soon ok?"

"I will, anything else?"

"Hey Yami, since Yugi isn't feeling well and is sleeping, why don't you come with us?" Anzu asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me like she thought it was cute. Shed always liked me and for the longest time I thought Yugi had a crush on her. But hes mine and im his and I will not abandon him, ever.

"Yugi is sick and I refuse to go out without him, even if he was well"

"You two act as if your dating" She scoffed at me. Oh if only you knew Anzu.

"Well in any case I will not go anywhere without my hikari, also I shall not lave my hikari, ever"

"But Yamiiiiiiiiii I wanted you to come with me to a concert this weekend"

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"I have other obligations"

"Like....."

"I must watch over Yugi"

"But Yugi can handle himself for one night"

"Either way, Yugi and I were going to go to the movies."

"Really? What movie?"

"Im not sure"

"Well I could sell the tickets to a friend of mine and go with you guys if you want"

"...."I thought about how to reject her without making her pissed. I smirked at an idea. "Well we were going to goto that new documentary on Egypt..."

"On second thought, this is my favorite band so I think ill goto the concert with a friend of mine"

"Ok"

I turned, hearing Yugis bed creak. _'Hes awake?!!!!!!!'_ I turned back to their group and smiled, fake of course. "Well I have to go make some soup for Yugi"

"Ok then Yami, call us if you need any help"

"Ok Jou, bye."

"Bye"

Jou and the others left, leaving me alone to find Yugi at the top of the stairs, looking cheerful as always. I smiled at him as he came down the stairs and gave me a quick kiss. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled and I came out as the victor, as usual. I entered his mouth and mapped out everything in it. I had tasted Yugi many times before but never did I get tired of it. It was like I needed more, and if I were going to die at any moment it would be now. I was in complete bliss.

Finally I broke the kiss, when air became a problem. I carried him to the couch, laying him down, as he pulled me closer.

"Yugi, I love you"

"I love you to Yami"

"Your mine and mine alone"

Yugi smiled and nodded. I leaned down, my breath caressing his ear as I said quietly,

"Say it"

"Say what?" he asked me, as if you don't know my beautiful one.

"Say your mine and mine alone, forever"

"Im yours and yours alone, forever"

"Good" I said while licking the outer shell of his ear.

"Yami"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever let me leave, I mean what about groceries and school?"

"Hmmmmmmm" I thought. "Well I could make it so you can goto school and to the store and anywhere else you need to go, but if you overstep the boundaries, you will be dragged back here, or wherever I am, forcefully if need be"

"But"

"Shh tenshi, its alright. You are mine and I shall let you go when you need to but other then that you will stay here with me. Also I shall accompany you to school, I will use my spirit form though."

"Ok"

"Good now what would you like to do?" I purred, laying beside him, as I took him into my arms, and ran my fingers through his hair, gaining me with a low purring noise from him.

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, you pick one out"

"Ok" he said, getting off of me to reach the cabinet where he kept the movies.

He picked one out and put it in the VCR as he put it. I watched as he made his way back over to me, only to turn at the last moment and sit in the chair, located beside the couch.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to watch a comedy so I chose a horror movie (think of whichever one you want)"

"Oh ok"

I watched as this killer murdered people, making me laugh at his idiotic tactics. Yugi on the other hand, was scared out of his wits and when the mass murderer killed another, I sat up just in time to catch Yugi, who had jumped out of the chair and into my arms.

"Are you alright tenshi?" I asked.

"Y-ya I-I-Im ok-k-k-kay"

"You know Yugi, if you didnt want to watch this I wouldnt mind watching something else, as long as you enjoy it, oh ya that reminds me, how about you and me goto one of those thether things and watch a movie together."

"I think you mean theater, and sure id love to go."

"Good" I nuzzled his neck, and sat him comfortably in my lap, watching the remainder of this very non scary movie with my lovely little tenshi, who was gripping the arm I had wrapped around him, like it was his lifeline.

**Well theres my first chapter. I wont be able to update very often but ill make up for it by the fact that theyll all be as long as I can make em.**

**ENJOY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heres the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and sorry for the wait anyway here you go**

**ENJOY**

_LAST TIME_

_I watched as this killer murdered people, making me laugh at his idiotic tactics. Yugi on the other hand, was scared out of his wits and when the mass murderer killed another, I sat up just in time to catch Yugi, who had jumped out of the chair and into my arms._

"_Are you alright tenshi?" I asked._

"_Y-ya I-I-Im ok-k-k-kay"_

"_You know Yugi, if you didnt want to watch this I wouldnt mind watching something else, as long as you enjoy it, oh ya that reminds me, how about you and me goto one of those thether things and watch a movie together."_

"_I think you mean theater, and sure id love to go."_

"_Good" I nuzzled his neck, and sat him comfortably in my lap, watching the remainder of this very non scary movie with my lovely little tenshi, who was gripping the arm I had wrapped around him, like it was his lifeline._

THIS TIME

The movie ended with the killer getting killed, not surprising Yami in the least. Yugi had fallen asleep a little while ago in his lap, leaving Yami to stare longingly at the beautiful thing laying with him. How lucky was he to have such an amazing light, how was it even possible for someone to be so innocent, intelligent, brave, and friendly to even exist. How was it possible for someone like this heavenly being to be with a spirit. Well not a spirit anymore but still able to change his form from solid to spirit. Yami carefully moved Yugis head off his lap, immediately missing the warmth, and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to their room, and onto the bed, quickly climbing in after him.

Yugi awoke early the next morning memories from the night before crashing through his mind and he mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to be mad at Yami for keeping him locked up and instead he was agreeing to go out on dates with him. Yugis sighed, making his way off the bed until something around his waist dragged him back into bed. He looked over his shoulder to find Yami, still asleep, arms wrapped around the younger in a surprisingly strong grip, while he was nuzzling his cheek into Yugis shoulder. Yugi tried to unwrap the iron arms around him but that proved to be futile so he laid back with a huff. Yami woke up, hearing the sound, and looked up to find Yugi with a pout in what Yami guessed was supposed to be a scowl.

"Morning my love"

Yugi looked over to the now awake Yami who was holding him in place while still nuzzling him. Yugis pout grew and Yami fought the urge to laugh at the adorable sight before him.

"Good morning Yami" Yugi replied, his voice void of any emotion.

"Whats wrong Yugi?"

YAMIS POV

I stared at him as he looked at me for a moment then pointed to the collar around his neck and I smiled at him. This time when he 'scowled' it was easier to tell since he was mad at me. I could always tell when my light was angry even if he didn't show it or put on a happy face not only because of the mind link we shared and still do but because of his eyes. They'd become so much more bland and emotionless, like now, then normal.

"Nothing" he muttered and looked away.

'_Nothing? Ya right' _I thought to myself. I pulled him closer to me and ran my hand across the gold surface of his collar.

"Hikari-" I started but was cut off by my Yugi,

"Forget it Yami, just let me up" he sighed.

With a frown I released him and he stood, walking over to our shared closet. He tossed some clothing at me and I just stared at him, _'is this going to far, am I being selfish rather then helpful? I am.' _sigh '_I guess ill take it off him.....tonight after some fun' _I thought to myself, licking my lips.

I stood and gave him a quick kiss before going downstairs, clothes in hand, and began to cook breakfast for us. Once I was done and clothed I called Yugi down. He came down wearing clothes identical to my own, which I was happy for. He sat down, the emotionless face still plastered on his features and I gave him a kiss,

'_Hikari, I promise to take off your collar-'_

'_Really Yami?'_

'_Oh so now your enthusiastic?'_

Giggle _'well, what did you expect?'_

'_Actually I expected just this'_

'_Well then, you shouldn't be surprised'_

'_True'_

'_So, when are you gonna take it off of me?'_

'_Tonight' _I purred through our link.

He blushed when he heard this and I smiled, proud of myself,

"Whats for breakfast today Yami?" he asked me

"Your favorite"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Yum yum yum" he said as I laid the plate of __________ (enter whatever you want in here) in front of him.

Once he finished and I washed the dishes, he stood and looked at the clock. It was Saturday so no school (YAY!!!!!). it was noon and he went up to his room to grab his duel deck. He and I would normally duel when we had not much more to do. Of course they'd leave out the Egyptian god cards and exodia, which Yami had conjured up from the shadow realm, it wasn't fair to the other. Yami attached his duel disk and waited for Yugi, who appeared soon afterwards.

(Im feeling lazy today so I skip the whole duel and the rest of the day-Don't hate me)

it was now 9:00 and I looked at Yugi with a lustful gaze. I didn't even try to hide it and he looked at me with a knowing smile. Standing, he began to sway his hips and walked to the stairs, me following quickly behind him.

**I know im cruel to cut it off here but hey next chapters gonna have a lemon, YAY!!!!!!! hurry and review so I can add it. Im anxious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I HAVE IT HERE AND IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. AS A REWARD FOR YOUR PATIENCE I MADE SOME POPCORN FOR EVERYONE, SO EAT UP WHILE YOU READ IT, HOPE YOU ENJOY**

_LAST TIME_

_it was now 9:00 and I looked at Yugi with a lustful gaze. I didn't even try to hide it and he looked at me with a knowing smile. Standing, he began to sway his hips and walked to the stairs, me following quickly behind him._

THIS TIME

We ended up in his room making out for a while before Yami pulled out of the embrace, looking at Yugi with love, caring, and above all else for the moment, complete and utter lust.

'Beautiful. You are so beautiful Yugi. I want you.' Yami purred seductively through the mind link, holding Yugi close to him.

Yugi shuddered at the want he felt for his other self, idly sliding his arms around Yamis neck, pressing their lips together. Unknowing to the sensation that that seemingly innocent touch brought to the other laying against his body. Yami purred and licked at Yugis lips, seeking entrance, Yugi gasping as Yami entered his mouth and explored greedily.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you Yugi? I love you Yugi, please will you let me take you?" Yami asked in a husky whisper when they finally parted.

Yugis eyes became clouded with pure lust for the other him as he nodded.

"I love you Yami"

"I love you to Yugi" Yami said, lowering him onto the bed, taking a moment to study his beautiful hikari.

He slid his own top off Yugis shoulders and took care of his after. He felt the tiny hands of his aibou trace his chest muscle in fascination and leaned into the touch purring. He watched his Yamis face as his eyes were closed in bliss and continued his roaming. Yami took a hissing breath as he did so and arched his back for more.

Their hips were against one another's as he arched, making them both hiss. Yugi decided to try something else then, sonething very bold for himself and leaned forward to kiss Yamis chest, emitting a moan out of the other. Yami moaned and he could feel his hardening member pressing harder in Yugis stomach in want. He shuddered in anticipaton, Grounding his hips farther up, watching as Yugi moaned his name, over and over again.

Yami tweaked his nipples some. He couldn't believe the sensations the younger was giving him. He wanted him badly. He reached down and unbuckled Yugis pants, stripping them from his form quickly but gently. He noticed how Yugis small member was growing hard as well and smirked. Slowly, Yami licked and kissed down Yugis body and nipped at his hips.

Yami smirked and licked the tip while he looked at his face. Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he moaned once more. He was still innocent and a child. He had never experienced these sensations before, Yami knew so he tried to be as gentle as possible with him, while also satisfying his own wants. Yugi felt Yami engulf him all into his mouth. The pleasure Yugi got from that one sensation was incredible.

Yami loved the taste his aibou had. After a few tentative licks of his length, he sucked as hard he could and blew and sucked again. He watched as Yugi began writhing and had to hold him down with his hand as he tried to thrust into his mouth. Giving one last tentative suck, Yugi came, Yami lapping everything up and loving the taste.

Yami began exploring and sliding his own body against the one he would soon claim. Yugi reached down and gripped the large member his Yami had and heard him moan in pure pleasure.

"Yugiiii" Yami moaned "Wha-wha are you doing?"

Yugi blushed deeply before saying " You helped me.....I-I um...."

Yami needed no explanation and pulled Yugi closer, giving him an appreciatory kiss. Yugi pushed on Yamis shoulder, silently telling him to flip and he did just that. He slid down his muscular body, and licked at the head of Yamis erection. Yami resisted the urge to buck and moaned loudly, feeling Yugi engulf him. He kept doing so until Yami thrust upwards, unable to hold the need any longer, moaned and released his seed down Yugis throat. The amount made him gag but he swallowed anyway.

When he was sure he was clean, he looked up at Yami and was pulled upwards to meet his lips. Yami ground his hips to Yugis, his control slipping, and their rehardening members touched. They both moaned together and pressed harder. Yami slid his hands down and squeezed his aibous ass tightly and heard him moan. He flipped them so he was on top. Yami looked down at Yugi and stared into his eyes with all the love and affection he could muster.

"Do you have anything I can use for lubricant Yugi? If I don't itll hurt more"

Yugi nodded, pointing to his side table. Yami reached in, pulling out a tube of scented oil, rubbing it on his hand and member.

"I want you Yami, I need you, Please Yami I need you so badly!" Yugi cried out.

He worked his finger inside of Yugis tight passage and moaned. He was so tight. He streched the unused muscle as best he could and place himself at Yugis entrance. When he pressed against him, Yugi winced and wrapped his arms around his Yamis neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Yami captured his lips as he shoved his entire member deep within him. Yugi screamed inside his mouth and sobbed. He felt Yami kiss away his tears when they parted, holding still so he could adjust. Yami tried his best not to move for fear that he would hurt his beautiful aibou further. He felt him move and slided some of his length in and out of his small boy and knew this was his cue to start. Yami pulled out to the head and thrust back inside, looking for Yugis prostate. He heard the moan he emitted and groaned.

Yugi cried out in both pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure as Yami invaded his body. Using his other hand on his hip and the thrust of his own hips he pound inside the small frame that was his other self. Hearing his name screamed throughout the night. Yami came as his seed shot hot and fast inside the smaller teens body, feeling the others own seed shoot out and into his stroking hand.

Yami collapsed on his love's chest from tiredness. His eyes closed as he listened to the breathing of his aibou. They both caught their breaths slowly as they lay leaning against each other, Yugi still impaled by Yamis member. When they were able to breath normally, Yami pulled out of his brother and layed them on the bed with Yugis back to his on chest. Yugi groaned when he felt Yamis rod being pulled out slowly.

"I love you Yami" Yugi said tiredly, hearing a chuckle.

"I love you to Yugi, very much"

The pair fell asleep in each others arms, content for the night.

**THERE I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT YOU GUYS GOT YOUR LEMON, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here you ppl go, Chapter 4 cant belive theres no major conflict yet.....or is there? Find out in this new addition OOOOOOOOOOOOF AIBOUUUUUU.....ok that was really lame lol anyways enjoy,**

_LASTTIME_

"_I love you Yami" Yugi said tiredly, hearing a chuckle._

"_I love you to Yugi, very much"_

_The pair fell asleep in each others arms, content for the night._

THIS TIME

Yami woke the next morning, last nights events rushing through his head, and a smug smile played on his lips. Looking over to the clock on their bedside table, Yami saw it was noon, well 11:49 but that was close enough. Looking down to the younger in his arms, his smile turned from smug to seductive. Having a naked sleeping Yugi laying in Yamis arms was making him feel quite horny, no surprise, so he lay back down, nuzzling closer to Yugi.

After another hour of Yugis peaceful sleep and Yamis holding, Yugis eyes fluttered open, last nights events playing before him, making him blush and realize their positions. Looking over to Yami, hoping he was asleep, amethyst locked with smug and slightly lustful crimson.

"Good morning little one, how was your sleep?" Yami asked, amusement flashing through his eyes from Yugis blush.

"F-f-fine how was yours Yami?"

Yamis smirk became more lustful as he answered, "the second best of my life"

Yugi looked confused for a moment before asking "what was your best nights sleep then?"

"Our first time together"

Seeing Yugis blush darken made Yami slightly less smug and more lustful, pulling Yugi close to give him a deep open mouthed kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Yami winning easily, even though Yugi wasnt even trying to win, he was content with Yamis tongue entering his mouth, mapping it out, before lazily wrapping around his own. For the first time, Yami allowed Yugi to enter his own mouth, letting him get a taste before plunging back into Yugis and remapping the area.

The pair parted soon after, both panting while looking deeply into each others eyes, not searching, not checking over, just staring, seemingly hazed over, content int the moment played out for them. Yami was first to move, roaming Yugis upper body with his fingertips. Yugi responded instantly, leaning into the contact. Yami puled back after a while, lifting Yugi in his arms as he stood.

"What are you doing??!!" Yugi cried, startled.

"Im carrying my love to the bath so he wont be hurt" Yami replied, stepping out of Yugis room.

"Thank you Yami" Yugi said, snuggling closer to the warmth that was his darkness.

Yami set Yugi down on the sink, filling the tub with warm water. Once filled he grabbed Yugi, giving him a quick kiss and lowering him into the warmth. Yugi sighed in contentment, feeling the warmth surround himself. Suddenly feeling a change in the water, Yugi looked up to find Yami lowering himself into the tub. Yugi blushed sightly and Yami smirked, pulling Yugi closer to give him a quick kiss. Yami then grabbed the soap, lathering a cloth with it, before running it down his hikaris body.

"Yami?"

"Yes little one?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am washing my light off"

"Why?"

Yami smirked "Because I can do this" Yamis hand went lower, wrapping around Yugis member, making the younger groan.

"Yami, stop" Yugi panted out.

"But hikariiiiii" Yami pouted.

Yugi smirked

"Yamiiiii" Yugi pouted, showing him how it was done, Yamis eyes softening.

"Now thats not fair Hikari"

"Alls fair in love and war Yami" Yugi made a move to get up , Yami pulling him back down.

"Well then this is fair, I love you Yugi"

"Not fair" Yugi pouted

"I believe you said yourself, alls fair in love and war"

"Ya ya now let me up"

Yami stood, pulling out the tubs plug, Yugi in his arms. Yami carried him into their room, laying Yugi on the bed. Yugi noticed Yamis hardened member as well. Yugi blushed a bright shade of red and sat up, leaning over to Yami and pulling him down.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Y-you helped me" was all Yugi said.

Yugi spread Yamis legs, Yami now sitting fully on the bed, his back against the wall. Yugis blush darkened, putting tomatoes to shame and allowed the head of Yamis member to glide into his mouth.

Yami moaned out Yugis name loudly, surprised at his little ones straight-forwardness. Yugi swirled his tongue around Yamis head, said darkness lacing his hands in the youngers hair. Yugi fit as much of Yamis member that he could into his mouth, took a deep breath (AN through his nose, kinda hard to imagine fore me so ya thought id just clarify), and began to bob his head, satisfied when he heard Yami grunt and moan loudly.

Yami couldnt believe the pleasure his little one was giving him and finally when Yugi began to unconsciously run his teeth along it lightly, Yami exploded his seed into Yugis mouth, the younger drinking it.

Yugi looked up and gave a small smile. Yami smiled back and grabbed Yugi, pulling him back so he was lying ontop of Yami, his face in the others hands. Yami stroked Yugis cheeks for a moment before kissing the other deeply, his mouth tasting of Yugis amazing taste mixed with his seed. Yami released Yugi, laying his forehead against Yugis.

"Thank you little one"

"That you to, and your welcome" Yugi replied blushing.

The pair lay together completely happy to be in each others arms.

That morning Yugi awoke to find Yami missing. He stood, delighted to find the pain in his lower back gone. He grabbed his clothes and left the room, hearing the phone ringing and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yug" Jous voice came.

"Hey Jou, whats up?"

"Well me, Anzu, and Honda were gonna goto da arcade and I wuz hopin dat ya might come wit us"

"Hmm sure just let me tell Yami and we'll be there soon"

"K see ya soon den"

"Bye" Yugi hung up, putting the phone back and getting dressed quickly.

Yugi stepped into the kitchen to find Yami flipping an omelet in the air, it landing back into the pan.

"Good morning Yami" he whispered.

Yami looked up from his job, smiling warmly at the other before answering, "morning aibou"

"Umm..." Yugi began to shift uncomfortably and started mumbling under his breath. Yami, seeing this, walked over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yugis shoulders.

"What is it hikari?"

"I umm...well J-Jou called and umm asked us to go to the arcade with them a-and I .....um said ya s-so I was just wondering if you c-could umm"

"Its ok hikari, just say it"

"I" Yugi took a deep breath "Iwaswonderingifyoudtakeoffmycollarplease"

"Yugi? A little bit slower and clearer"

Yugi took another deep breath "I was wondering if youd take the collar off please" Yugi offered a small smile, looking up at Yami.

**CLIFFIE well then here it is hope you enjoyed and ill have the next chapter up in a little bit...well as soon as I can..ya lets go with that lol anyways R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I got nothing to say except sorry for the long wait and here you go with this chapter. Oh ya, just so you know, im going to see my family for the summer and will be back later, though I probably wont update much, sorry everyone and to make it up to you this chapter is longer then the last...... hope you like it and sorry again^^"**

_LAST TIME_

"_I" Yugi took a deep breath "Iwaswonderingifyoudtakeoffmycollarplease"_

"_Yugi? A little bit slower and clearer"_

_Yugi took another deep breath "I was wondering if you'd take the collar off please" Yugi offered a small smile, looking up at Yami_.

THIS TIME

"If that is what you wish" Yami stood, looking to Yugi with a hurt look for a moment before wrapping his arms around Yugi, unclasping the trinket as he nipped at Yugis collar, making the light moan.

Yami smirked, pulling back with the golden accessory in his hand. Yugi brought a hand up to his neck, feeling somehow sad with the loss of the collar. It didn't make sense though, why would he want the collar on him 24/7 which gave Yami the power to keep him locked away. With no better ideas, Yugi decided to ask Yami about it.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes my light?" Yami replied, somewhat sad at having his claim taken away, though he didnt show it in his voice.

"Well um...c-can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you ca ask me anything, anytime, anywhere, you know that right Aibou?"

"Ya I know but I just needed to understand something. Even though I should be h-happy the collars g-gone, I someh-how feel kind of sad and I don't understand"

Yami smirked at Yugis innocence. It really turned him on. "Yugi, what you are speaking about is th fact that you like the collar on you, though you didnt realize it at the time"

"Huh? Why should I want the collar? That makes no sense"

"Yugi, listen." Yami said, wrapping his arms around his light. "You don't want the collar because it gives me to much control correct?"

Yugi nodded.

"But you like the idea of me always being with you and having a sort of claim on you"

Yugi looked genuinely confused. He like Yami being in that control? Yugi shook his head, that couldn't be it. "I don't like that you have a claim on me" Yugi stated.

"Hmmm whats a better way to put it? Ah I know, what you enjoy is the fact that I am the only one, and will always be the only one to be able to put a claim on you, and the object that shows it to you, gives you more comfort in the thought, though you didn't realize."

Yugi thought. What? He wanted Yami to be the only on to have a claim on him, the words Yami spoke continuously ran though his head until he grasped their true meaning. Yami was saying that Yugi was his and his alone, and the collar proved it. Yugi grabbed Yamis hand with the collar and pulled it around his neck. Yes. Now that felt better.

Yami smiled, latching the collar on and pulling Yugi in for a kiss. Yugi felt calm, relaxed, and happy. He was Yamis and Yamis alone, now no one could do anything about it though Yugi doubted they would. Yugi didnt even know how Yami could love him in the first place. After all, he was a nobody. Yugi put those thoughts aside though as Yami pulled him closer, all the while thinking to himself what a good idea the collar turned out to be.

/I love you Yugi/ Yami spoke through their link.

/I love you to Yami/ Yugi replied, pulling back from the kiss for air.

"Yugi" Yami sighed, kissing and nipping down Yugis neck and collar (bone), occasionally kissing the golden collar.

"Ya?" Yugi asked, moaning when Yami kissed a sweet spot.

Yami smirked, sucking on that same spot to make Yugi moan louder, and moan Yugi did. Yami only pulled back when he was positive he left a large hickey and licked his lips.

"You know love, you taste delicious" Yami purred, Yugi blushing darkly.

"U-um thank you Yami"

Yami went to place a heartfelt kiss on Yugis lips when there came a knock on the door. Yami growled, Yugi giggling and detaching himself from Yami to get the door. Yugi opened it to reveal Anzu. Yugi gulped, Anzu had always liked Yami and Yugi had a feeling that, even though Yami was with him, he still had some feelings for Anzu. Yugi smiled as always, inviting Anzu in.

"So" Anzu started, "Yugi is the pharaoh here? I need to talk to him about something, and I came to pick you up since your late to the arcade to"

Yugi didn't fail to notice the blush adorning Anzus features, but didnt let it show as he answered "Yes he is, he's here and I completely forgot about it, thanks Anzu"

"No problem Yugi" Anzu followed Yugi up to see Yami in their living room, composed very well for what they were doing.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, Yami looking at him, "Well im going to the arcade and I wanted to know if you wanna come?"

Yami smirked "Of course little one"

"Oh and Yami" Yami didnt miss how this was said with a slightly sadening tone, "Anzu needs to talk to you, so call me when your done."

"Aibou? You can stay here-" Yami was cut off, becoming slightly annoyed at that.

"No...um I mean, its something only you can hear for now." Anzu turned to Yugi, "You don't mind do you Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, smiling sadly at Yami and running upstairs, cutting off his side of the link as Yami could feel an overwhelming sadness. Turning to Anzu, Yami made sure to act calm as always.

"What is it you wish to speak to me that Yugi cannot hear?"

"Um...." Anzu walked closer to Yami, wrapping her amrs around his neck. Yami didnt move, his only response to lean his hip out further.

"Anzu, please release me." Yami spoke, his voice even though inside he wanted to pull away, run upstairs, and take a bath to wash off Anzus foul scent, and maybe have one with Yugi....that thought made a slight smile come to his face, Anzu thinking it was because of her.

Anzu leaned up to kiss Yami when Yami placed both hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "I apologize Anzu, but I don't feel the same"

Anzu pulled back, "Why?"

"Because" Yugi opened his side of the link, Yami think how perfect Yugis timing was before answering, "I love another"

Anzus eyes hardened, "Who is she?"

Yugi ran down the stairs, hearing Yamis answer, and into Yamis arms. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer, "Yugi" he sighed.

"Yugi?!" Anzu cried. "YUGI?! He and you are both GUYS, and it doesnt matter if Yugi does look like a girl, you cant be together its wrong."

Yugi turned in Yamis grasp, bringing his attention to the one in his arms rather then the babbling Anzu across the room now.

"Anzu" Yugi started "I love Yami, and he loves me. Why is it wrong?"

"BECAUSE! Yami is MINE, MINE not anyone elses. You want to know why I was your friend all along Yugi? Because I was stupid and Yami deserves someone better then you"

"I know" Yugi replied, Yami about to interrupt when Yugi sighed, "I know he deserves someone better then me, but I love him and I don't care"

"Yugi" Yami sighed back "I don't deserve you, you deserve to be worshiped for being so pure"

"Your right Yami" Anzu smirked at Yugi "You don't deserve him, you deserve better. You deserve me"

"Yugi smirked back at Anzu, which was very uncommon for him to do. He pulled Yami down for a kiss, quickly making it as passionate as possible.

Anzu screech and whined and yelled threatening Yugi and even Yami if they didnt separate, but Yugi wasnt worried, neither was Yami.

They should have been.

**Oh god whats gonna happen, im working on it and im sorry but ill be in Toronto soon so no more updates sorry and REVIEW.**


End file.
